Not as it seems
by Elokin
Summary: A vampire on the prowl stalks and surprises an old lady, but find him being surprised instead. Now where are the Cullen s?
1. Chapter 1 Invited In

**(AN: This fic occurs about 70 years into the future. A retelling of an old womans life and her history with vampires.)**

**Not as it seems**

**Invited**** in**

He stood still looking down a small narrow back street. The small worn down houses on either side informed him that he was in the right type of neighborhood. People here could not afford security cameras or other expensive protection devices. Not that it would bother him, but if they were linked up to the grid he could find himself in trouble with the Volturi. And that was something he didn`t want.

He had seen what that would lead to, a quick way to death for an immortal like him. They didn´t mess around if anyone manage to get close to exposure of our existence. Every now or again someone stumbled across a camera while he or she was doing something inhumane as running to fast, jumping to high or killing and feeding in front of a camera. And it wasn´t only the cameras on the ground he needed to consider. High up in sky the satellites was floated around, spying and protecting the humans from our kind.

But of course they couldn´t be everywhere. A big grin crossed his face. Poor people had the disadvantage of not be able to afford cameras, so they were easier targets. Indoor was always a good place, first you only look for what type of security they have. People where so nice to inform you what they had with a big sign outside, like an invitation, he smirked.

He had learned the hard way when his travel partner William some 20 years ago managed to get trapped, ended up on "FYEO (For You Eye Only)" a spin off on "You Tub". It only stayed there for a fraction of two second, before the Volturi clammed down on it and cut it out, 5 hours later the source was killed and it took them 3 days to find William and punish him for the 2 seconds of fame. William, the funnies guy in our "society" had tried to outsmart the Volturi and ran away and hid in middle of a busiest airport in Washington DC "The Barack Obama spaceport", loaded with cameras of course. The floating airport high up above the atmosphere was only for off world travelling and was very heavily guarded. But still he didn´t have a chance, it had been very lucky that they didn´t take me too as they normally do, but I hadn't been with him hunting that evening. They did manage to frighten me to hide out for 15 years in the Arctic living in Greenland and feeding on seals, musk-oxen, reindeers and an occasionally "lost" human. I twisted my face remembering how this nearly drove me mad before I took my first animal. But here I am again, back in business, I smirked.

A door opened farther down the road. Aha! Someone is inviting me in, best not to disappoint them, I thought. I slid quickly down to the house, an old frail woman about seventy or maybe eighty years of age was throwing her last bag of rubbish in her life. She walked to the door, but suddenly she slowly turned when I casual walked up her garden path. Her eyes peered up on me and then she unexpectedly smiled.

"Oh, would you want to came in, I would be delighted with your company this evening." She said. This was new; I had never in my 60 years as a vampire heard that one. As I walked past her the next word struck me with some surprise.

"I hope that you give me one last request before you strike." She said while she closed the door behind us. She waved me in her living room and pointed to the settee, as I sat down she came and sat down next to me!

Didn´t she realize how dangerous her act was? Was she a dotty old woman that lost her marbles? Or did she feel the danger and embrace it?

"I can see that you are thirsty, but you can wait a bit, can´t you?" She asked smiling.

"Yes I´m in no hurry, I said" smiling as convincingly as I could towards her. It was really odd. I looked around to see if the room would hold an answer to her peculiar behavior. It didn´t, it looked just as any senior citizens living-room, with a armchair, the settee we sat on, a 3D-Air screen (TV) on a low table against the wall with some typical moving photo frames.

The lady looks just like any normal old lady. Her face was deeply wrinkled aside her mouth and eyes, round soft peach cheeks, peering misty blue eyes and on top, thin blond hair. She was dressed in dark blue comfortable trousers and a blue jumper. She was moving very agile for her age and was now sitting so close that my throat burned.

"My name is Ryan I´m from Cheney outside Spokane." I said pleasantly hoping that this would lead her to talk and give me a hint of her odd behavior.

"Mine is Alicia Lace´. I'd say that brings back memories. It must be 50 years since I left Spokane. What centaury did you live there?" She asked.

That really caught me off guard. Was she joking or did she really know? Before I could ask she continued.

"Well I believe that Cheney is a district of Spokane by now so that means at least 20 years ago." She blinked one eye. "But of course I don't know if you where there when there was only 2 or 3 houses."

"You seem to be very well informed about everything. That is not very healthy you know." I said, putting my hand under my chin interested, keeping my friendly smile.

"I'll stop teasing you." The old women laughed. "Yes I know what you are and that you are not very hungry, just peckish. Your throat is itchy for a bite, but with me as close as I am makes it more of a burn. Don´t be alarmed I have known of you kind about seventy years now and I have not spilled the beans."

The women looked straight in my eyes without any fear and with a smile on her face. I was very surprised by many things. Who had let her live all this time? I could not smell anyone of my kind on her or the room so it must have been a while since they left. Was it a coven or a single vampire? Most probably a single vampire, that been alone and needed some kind of company. Why not change her to be a part of our world then? Why let her live to her age alone with all this information! The vampire must have gotten himself killed. Well I will remedy that lack of secrecy. But first I wanted to know who it happened and if possible why.

"Interesting, must be a good story behind all this," I said.

"I will gladly tell you, but first could you help me with a tiny little thing. After that I do not mind if you kill me." Her wrinkled face looks now somber, but with a pleading look.

I looked at her a bit confused. "You want me to kill you?"

She ought to know who I feed, so why? It is not a nice way to go, the pain, the burn and the feeling of life slipping away. I'd probably lose control slashing, tearing and breaking her before I toss her body over. I must have missed something. Of course she probably only wanted me to brake her neck. Was it because she loved a vampire who left her to slowly grow old and now she wants to end it like it should have ended years ago if he had killed her, that first time they met. I´m her substitute for him! She will think of him till the end, quite macabre.

Well I didn´t mind, this was really something new. Life would never get boring for a dead man if this happened more often.

"Yes that´s right. I have lived a long happy live, but my last five years have been horrible. First my loving husband died after many years of illness. My daughter and her husband died in a car accident a year later. And these last three year I lost my two best friend and neighbors. And now a multi rich company is force buying this whole neighborhood. I´m an old woman I can´t leave all my memories. My garden and my house is all I have left. I can´t uproot myself and start new. Who is going to help me to sort out everything? I can´t asked my granddaughter, she is paralyze from the car accident from waist and down, fending by herself and her young daughter. That you turned up on my doorstep is like a gift from heaven."

Well I didn´t belong in anyone's heaven, probably more in everyone´s nightmare, but I felt quite selfish. I had once been a living young man. I didn´t remember it much, but I could sympathies. When William that night so many years ago bit the living daylight out of me, I had left my parent devastated, their only child missing presumed dead and never found. William had told me where I came from and some ten years after my supposed death, I had one night gone through the library in Cheney and found my "missing boy article". I still after so many years remember the feeling when I stared at my human face. A young man of twenty three with a smiling face peered at me, dark brown hair with a boyish fringe nearly covering my eyes and two blue mischievous eyes lurking underneath. I must have made some young girls hearts beat faster. I still do that now, only for a different reason, terror. If I had turned up on my parents doorstep still alive, so many years ago, they would have thought it a gift from heaven at least till I couldn't stop myself from being the nightmare I am now.

So the old woman wanted a quick way out of her problems, I didn´t mind. So long as I could get to solve her mystery at the same time. All this thinking had taken such a short time that she hadn't noticed it at all.

"Well I have no problem to help you with that, but please indulge me with your life story. I have all the time in the world," I said with a grin.

"But can you help me first? I need to get in contact with some vampires," she asked.

So it was a coven, I was surprise. "Who do you need to contact?"

She leaned forward her eyes sparkled. "The Cullens, anyone of them will do."

I should have guessed that the biggest family this side of the Atlantic was the leak. Family being the right word to call them I guess, when twelve vampires were living in peace together. That was so unusual of our kind. Only the Volturi were larger but you couldn't call them a family though.

"Can you help me? I haven't seen any of them in almost 60 years and I have been dying to see them one last time before I die" she asked.

Dying, that was nicely put. Well I didn´t want to get in trouble with the Cullen's. But it could always be good to be on their good side, so why not.

"Yes." I said "I do think I can. I need to make some phone calls though."

"Be free to use mine." She said pointing to the phone on the table in front of us.

Who to call was easy. Miranda and Ed lived in northern Canada far from any civilization. But they still manage to be up to dated, mostly because of Eddy´s spectacular gift. He tapped in on the network without the need a computer or anything else electrical. That was also the reason why they lived so remote. It was easier to tune off chatter when the traffic was low. And on top of that they were cross feeders. Eating mostly animals, but once in a while, a stray human turned up in their neighborhood. Like the Cullen's, their eyes was mostly golden.

After my years in Greenland I had run across the couple and stayed with them for a good two years. I hunted grizzlies, deer and elk, while also interacting with the couple. I had really been a savage, not wearing much more then worn out to the tread clothes. A vagrant would have been better dressed than I was when I first meet them. They had invited me home and turned me back to a good looking guy again.

I dialed their number and before the first ring Eddy answered.

"Hi mate it´s Ryan." I smiled, remembered some of the long talks they have had. Eddy was surprised and pleased to hear my voice again. Even more surprised to find out that I needed to get in touch with the Cullens.

"Are you bored with yours diet and want to prey on their doorstep?" he joked. But he gladly gave me a phone number and didn´t asked more. "It´s Alice's, she went past here this summer with her husband." He informed me.

I looked at Alicia, her eyes sparkled she looked more as a four year old on her birthday then an old frail woman. She had her hand in front of her mouth, wanting to cheer in excitement. I dial the number and young women answered. I introduced myself and explain that a human by the name of Alicia Lacé would like to talk to her.

Alicia's shaking hand reaches out and took the phone. I whispered that is was Alice on the other end and her eyes lit up. If I had any doubt that Alicia had been pulling my leg, that confirm that it wasn't the case.

After a short but shaky talk Alicia hanged up. It was a different women sitting so close next to me. Her heart was thumping in jubilation in her chest.

"They are coming here," she said.

"Well while we wait would you consider telling me your life story," I asked moving a bit further from her in the settee. She smiled and started.


	2. Chapter 2 The Horrible Beginning

**2. The horrible beginning**

"I have already been dead. I was eight or nine when it happened. I must have been with my parents, but I´m not sure. My mind is a blank you see. But it would be logical if he had killed them too that day. Otherwise I would think that as a mother I would never stop looking for my little girl and so neither would they." She smiled, but her eyes where sad, lost in her lack of memories.

I think I was dead for roughly, four years. And then they came and saved me. I remember that day clearly. It was one of those heavy cloudy days. We, the man who had taken me and I where hiking. We did that every summer. It was my twelfth birthday or at least he said it was. I had feared that particular day a long time by now. He looked at me like I was going to be his birthday present then rather than in reverse. We were camping near a small lake. Our small tent was so close to the water that you could nearly touch it while sitting inside. Small birch trees standing close to the tent with the small tendril branches scraping the top of the tent. It was a stunning view, hills rolling over each other all the way into the never ending horizon.

But for me, they didn't exist. I was an empty shivering shell waiting for something dark to happen. My eyes followed every move he made. Inside me I was numb. He kept looking at me excitedly over and over again. I stood still, I couldn't move since I knew it wouldn't help. No one was here, no one could find me. I couldn't bear it anymore so I turned around staring unseeingly out over the hills. After an eternity I saw something moving. It bothers me being interrupted from doing nothing. But in the end it caught my attention. Two women and a child were running towards us. On top of the nearest hill they started walking instead. I was mesmerized and didn´t move as I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was Alice, her outstandingly beautiful sister Rosalie and Renesmee being around 8 years old. They came strolling or rather floating down the hill. They moved so gracefully and incredibly beautifully that I thought they were angels coming to pick me up from my personal hell. And I was not too far off.

I realized that the man, "Uncle Barry" as I was forced to call him, stood beside me just as spellbound as I was. But the closer they got, I could feel my hair stand on edge. They were not angels, something in their face made that clear. I felt Barry get worried and bend down to pick up his shotgun. Then from thin air he was gone. At the same time I felt cold arms around me. I was scooped up and then flying across the landscape up and beyond the hill where they had come from. I didn´t react, I embraced my death as I thought that my miserable life surely would soon end. I had nothing to lose. I had already lost my life so many years ago."

Alicia sighed and looked at me. The sorrow in her eyes and the unspoken words behind her story, made me see that for her there exist worse monsters than me, the friendly neighborhood vampire. She continued her story.

"When we got over the hill Alice put me down. She smiled and beside her Renesmee stood smiling too. In my traumatized mind I was waiting for the blow, but it didn´t come. A young man came up the hill together with Rosalie. Renesmee presented herself and pointed to the man and told me that he was her father Edward. I asked them if they would kill me too. They were not human, I could see that and I was sure that Barry didn't exist anymore.

Renesmee smiled and touched my face. To my amazement I wasn't at the hill anymore. I was in a house with an old man smiling towards me. He was definitely human holding out his arms for me to run in to get a hug. He wore a police shirt and trousers, his eye warm and lovingly. A woman came from the kitchen, her friendly face lit up when she saw me too. Everything felt warm, soft and safe. And then I was back, back in the hills with the inhuman family. They looked concerned and Renesmee spoke. "That was my grandpa, I love him. Come we will take you somewhere safe."

She introduced the two women as Alice and Rosalie, her aunties. Alice asked if it was alright for her to carry me again. I couldn't speak so I nodded. From there on everything was a blur till we stopped beside their car. I hadn´t been able to sleep well that last night so I don't remember much more before I woke up in a bed. Renesmee sat beside me and she was smiling towards me. "

Alicia stopped. "I hope you don´t mind that I put on the kettle. I need a cup of tea. My throat is getting tired. I'm not used to speak for so long." She concealed a yawn with her hand and stood up.

My throat was also affecting me, but I couldn´t remedy that yet.

Alicia walked to the kitchen and I heard the water being poured. She moved around for a bit before coming back with her cup of tea.

The Cullens! He shook his head. Of course why should that surprise me? They were well known for their different diet, not human. They are the only ones who would be able to pull this stunt off, seriously rising a human child, what were they thinking. They had their many conflicts with the Volturi, but always managed to end it on... well not good terms, but they didn't lose either. The family had so many gifted occupants that the Volturi had been forced to leave their home and come fully armed and still the Cullens exist. But that was nearly a century ago.

Alicia drank up her tea. "I feel so selfish not offering you anything."

"But you have" I said. "It is an interesting story."

"So it's not boring to listen to it? " She wondered. "You see, you have given me the better present, a chance to reunite with my family."

"But why have you lost that contact in the first place?"

"I was the one who left, it was to protect them." She answered. She pulled up her jumper and on her arm just under her right elbow a white crescent scar showed up. It was no doubt that it was an old vampire bite.

I was very surprised. She should not be able to have one without being a vampire herself.

"I see that you can still surprise me. I hope you'll tell me how you managed to get that. It´s seems that you know more about vampire life that I do." I said, shaking my head.

She laughed. "I doubt that, but to live with vampires does have its risks." She grinned.

I looked shocked. "Cullens? I asked.

"No of course not. Someone wanted to start a war and speculated that if he killed me..." She left the sentence unfinished, shook her head and sighed.

"The Cullens adopted me and Renesmee became my sister. Despite being younger I called her big sister for she was much more advanced than me. She had grown past me less than 4 year later.

The whole family helped me through the following months. Renesmee gave me some pleasant dreams. Every night in the first few months she slept in my bed picturing nice things directly into my head. Esme made all my meals. I could ask her for anything. Renesmee's parents Edward and Bella taught me until I was strong and educated enough to go to a real school. I had lost 4 years of school already.

Of course I realized that the entire family had a big secret. But I had one myself, the last four horrible years. I couldn´t ask anything about theirs unless I wanted to risk my own secret. They gave me love, safety and a whole new family and I loved them for it. It took me years to find out what they really were. Keeping that secret was simple price to pay.

Every time a guest vampire visited us I was taken some were else, like Disneyland with Emmet and Rosalie or a trip to the zoo with Renesmee and Jacob. I can tell you some really funny moments, but I don´t want to get off the topic."

The clock struck eleven then. We both looked up surprised.

"Oh, is that the time." Alicia said.

"Do you need to sleep?" I asked. Thinking it would be a good thing for me to hunt while she slept.

"Well I am very tired but you haven´t heard everything yet. " She said.

"I don´t mind waiting, you just go to bed and I will be back in the morning before the sun rise." I said.

"Hmm, I guess you are a bit thirsty. You could pick the old man at number 24. He is so ... bad tempered. His poor wife is constantly wearing bruises on her arms. A week ago he hit her so hard with his stick that it broke. You would make her life much better." Alicia said, pursing her lips.

I just stared at her. "You want me to feed on him?" I nearly stuttered that one out, lifting my eyebrows.

"Well if you must at least do it on a dreadful man like him." She wrinkled her face up. "I know how that must sound, but he has become worse since she got sick, I can´t stand her excuses. She says that she is possibility the clumsiest person in the whole world, tripping, falling and on top of that very easily bruised. But when she has a whole handprint in her face after you've heard him shout and scream at her. Well you get the picture." She purses her lips again.

"But wouldn't you prefer that I hunted an animal instead." I said.

She lit up and a wide smile spread across her face. "Of course I would, but I didn't think that you would consider that."

We stared at each other, I smiled and left.

I was stunned by my own behavior. Here I was running from my dinner and I had told it, that I would hunt an animal instead. Phew! Here I am leaving a city with a million inhabitants and all of them really delicious, only to make her pleased. I must be crazy. This evening was a very unusual one that was for sure. I had even managed to sit closely to a human for hours without killing her. Had the years in Greenland really meant something more for me? Or had I been able to do this before? Well I had never really tried.

I always kept myself far from my prey except while hunting. I preferred to live in the forests or mountain areas. Even William had been a nomad who preferred that. That had been the reason why he killed me during my camping trip in Colville National Forest in Washington State, to get a companion with the same interest as him. And now I would soon meet my contrast, vampires who live in the midst of humans, all together in a house, travelling in airplanes and owning their own cars.

I reached the outskirts of Seattle and could see the Wenatchee National Forest. The forest had been my home for the last year and I had only left it for hunting. Normally I didn't go so far as Seattle, but a faint smell of a vampire had made me track it in to the city, only to lose it at the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. It was on my way back that I found Alicia.

If I am lucky I'll get myself a Grizzly but two or three dears will sustain me and then I could go back. It´s six hours before I can return to Alicia she needs at least that much sleep even if she is an old woman.

I must also find out how they managed to have a girl living in their midst for several years. I had such a burn in my throat just sitting in the same settee as her, how do they manage that, I pondered. Or do they not have that burn and is that the reason? No I didn't think so. We were all set in the same way, with the same instincts. The only difference was that some of us have special gifts. Maybe that is what this is about. What I know of the Cullens was that they have members with incredible gifts in their midst. I hadn't met any of them though. It will be a very interesting day tomorrow.

I continued my journey, the smell of the forest and freshness of the mountains hit my nostrils. This was my home and today my hunting ground. It is really hilarious that I lived here for a year and had not killed an animal since I arrived. I shook my head, what am I turning into? Something like the Cullens?

Several hours later I strolled up the road where Alicia lived when the smell hit my nose. It was the strong smell of at least three vampires. They had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3 The Reunion

**3. The reunion**

Now I was bit cautious not only because I was meeting other vampires, but I was out numbered and these were very gifted ones. But I hadn't done anything wrong so slowly I started to relax, not completely though. It was always a bit tricky to meet other vampires. I looked around, focused my senses and then I walked up the garden path again.

The door opened and a man with golden eyes looked at me and then he smiled. "You must be Ryan." It wasn't a question. He had smelt that I had been in the house before.

"Yes." I answered. "I´ve been hunting." The last sentence was for inform him why I left.

"Good, come in my name is Edward" He opened the door wide and let me in.

I heard other voices in the living room both female, they snapped their heads towards me when I strolled in. I was stunned, I had heard a heart beating in the room, but there were no humans in it. I realized that the brown eyed woman must be the famous Renesmee, Edwards's daughter who was half a vampire/human that was married to a Werewolf. I really hoped he wasn´t here though.

The tiny pixie woman presented herself as Alice and introduced Renesmee to me.

"You seem to have had an interesting evening last night," Alice said smiling.

"Well, yes I did," I agreed. "I wondered if they been in the neighborhood because it didn't take them long to get to her.

Alice smiled. "I had actually left Seattle yesterday and was headed home to Chicago when you phoned. Edward and Renesmee were still in this neighborhood.

"Okay, that makes sense I smelled a vampire at the airport yesterday. That was you of course. After that I found my way here to Alicia." I informed them.

Alice looked at me. "Life has its twist and turns don't it."

"So close and we still didn´t find her." Edward said looking at Renesmee.

"Alicia will wake up in 23 minutes. I will go up to her then." Alice announced.

The other didn´t find that a very strange comment. So I didn´t make a fuss about it. Did this have to do with her gift, I pondered.

"Alice can see into the future." Edward informed me.

"That must be a good gift to have," I agreed.

"Well I can see as far into the future as all the options you considered doing and then what you have decided." Alice said

I bent my head in acknowledgment. That was a very good gift to have. If I had that advantage when William lived I could have stopped him and saved him. I still missed him a lot. During the 15 years in Greenland I had mourned my lost friend and been very miserable. I had been hiding in fear that the Volturi and particular Demetri would feel an urge to seek me out and ´delete´ me from my misery.

Alice stood up. "I'll go and make some breakfast for Alicia. She probably still likes to have breakfast in her bed like she did when she was a child." She walked out into the kitchen to prepare it.

Renesmee joined her saying. "I´ll get two chairs. Alicia would prefer it if we sit down even if she never would say so to us." Renesmee return with the chairs and I decided to take one of them. It will give me little more space in-between me and Alicia. It never harmed anyone too be too careful.

Edward sat down in the armchair and looked at me. "You are a very thoughtful person," Edward mused. His eyes looked very contemplating to me. "That is very rare thing to have in our midst, except I guess in our family." He said smiling and looked at his daughter.

"Well maybe that is my gift then." I said and shrugged.

"That is a nice gift. You may not see it as so, but to be able to care for more than one person than a mate is not as common as you think. Maybe you ought to develop that." He looked interested.

I looked at him, could he really be serious. What good is it to be thoughtful and a caring man in this world when I couldn't save my best friend from getting killed?

Edward continued. "You have the ability to treat a human well, like Alicia." That is only known to us Cullens and we live on non-human food sources. You live on humans and still tonight you went out to hunt animals to make Alicia happy. She even said you could kill one of her neighbors, but you didn´t and you didn´t pick someone else either. She would never have found out, but you did that regardless. I find that to be a very good gift." Edward ended softly.

I was stunned, I hadn´t said all that, but he knew. I looked into his eyes. They were neither malicious nor the crimson red eyes that I was so used to meeting. I had nothing to say. I realized I had forgotten that Edward must be the mind reader.

Alice had gone up stairs and now we all could hear that Alicia found Alice by her side, she sounded really thrilled. Twenty minutes later both come downstairs and joined us in the living room. No one could miss how happy Alicia was and when she saw Renesmee and Edward, she shrieked and threw herself around Renesmee neck and cried out in joy.

Both sat down in the settee holding hands and giggling like little girls. Alicia looked like she had lost all the years she had gained since she departed. She beamed and couldn't take her eyes from Renesmee. No one moved for a long while. Alicia just sat there looking in Renesmee eyes and holding her hand. And then I realized that something must be happening. I looked closer at Alicia. Her eyes seemed far away and then she smiled and laughed. They continued for a while longer, Alicia asking questions, but Renesmee didn´t answer. I followed this monolog and wondered what was going on.

Edward laughed. "They always did this as children, is nice to see it again."

I turned my head and asked. "It's a gift, isn't it?"

Alice answered. "Yes she is showing Alicia what she has been up to these last sixty years. Don't worry she is doing some big leaps and browsing over all but the most interesting bits. She found out that this is the quickest way to talk to Alicia when they were kids."

"And I wondered how often they cheated in school like that." Edward laughed.

"Edward is your whole family gifted?" I asked shocked.

"No, but many are." He answered, still smiling.

"Incredible" I shook my head. "And you all live together?"

Alice replied. "Not all the time. We do live separate lives and have other houses to live in. We do a lot of travelling too, but we try to keep in touch when this happens. We do miss each other if we haven´t seen each other for a long time though.

I´ve been off world for nearly 2 years recently and I am very pleased to be back." She turned her head to the settee, then back at me and glowered. "They have only 10 seconds left and why are you going to kill Alicia?

I gasp. "I´m not..." "I didn't…" "She wanted me to kill her, but I haven't…" I stuttered out.

"Yes I know, but I still see that you consider to do so?" Alice countered.

If I could blush I would, I felt very awkward at her statement. That thought, I had left when Alicia asked me to help her find them. I had been intrigued and now when I wasn´t thinking of it, I was going to die for it. I tense myself for the attack.

"Slow down, no one is doing anything," Edward said and holds up his hand. Renesmee and Alicia turned their heads.

"What is going on here?" Alicia asked surprised.

"It is about you wanting him to kill you." Edward said with a sad voice.

Alicia looked at Edward for a minute and then said. "Well isn´t that my business." She retorted.

All four vampires looked at her and she grimaced.

"Well isn´t it. I have had a good life, why can´t I have a good ending too? I know that I don´t have so much time left anyway."

"We didn´t come here to see you die." Renesmee said sadly.

"I know you didn´t but I don´t have so much time left, you can see that, can´t you? My time is running out, I am happy with all my years. Please let us talk about something else." Alicia said with begging with her eyes.

It was quite for a long time. We four vampires looked at Alicia, her begging and stubborn face saying it all. "I haven´t finished my story for Ryan, maybe you all can help me with that." She continued with a soft voice.

We all relaxed since we didn´t need to resolve this right away.

"If you want I can continue." Edward said.

And so he did, to my surprise.

"I think we can jump over the school years and continue what happened when we lived in Chicago." Edward looked at Alicia and she nodded.

"Alicia was about twenty-one and a very strong willed woman. She had decided that she wanted to remain human and I must say that it pleased me. She lived on the campus at the Chicago State University School studying to be a teacher. She had her own friends and life. She continued to live as a typical human girl should live. Even if we lived close by she phoned home every evening before she went to bed to tell how her day had been. She seemed to enjoy life. All of us were very proud of her. She seem too had gotten over her ordeal from when she was young." Edward smiled toward Alicia

"Yes and I had a wonderful time in Chicago." Alicia smiled in remembrance. "But it was all your help that made that possible. I had lost so many years in school and all your home schooling made it possible for me to catch up."

Edward turned back to me. "At the time Carlisle decided to visit Egypt and Italy. Benjamin had invited him knowing of Carlisle interested of the old Vampire history. Amun had gotten over his grudge from The Renesmee Event.

That was the time when Renesmee was accused by the Volturi of being an Immortal child. Amun had feared when Benjamin wanted to help that he would stay with us and accused Carlisle of stealing him. That had been around 11 years before Alicia's University days and now he was secretly very pleased that Carlisle visited him. They share the same interest of the olden days. Amun knew most of the early vampires before the Romanian and the Volturi Covens took over. After Carlisle spent a month outside of Cairo, he turned his eyes to Volterra. Carlisle realized that he couldn't be so close to Volterra and not visit Aro too.

We were a bit worried though. The Volturi had run home with their tails between their legs. We hadn't heard anything since then and vampire's don´t usually forget a grudge. But Carlisle was convinced that this was the right time to go. But he didn´t want any of us to come along."

Alice intervened. "I couldn´t see very clearly what would happen. It could go both ways, Aro hadn´t made his decision. It turned out to go very well, he had a good time there. Aro was very pleased with his visit, he even let his wife Sulpicia meet him. And that really was something everyone was astonished over. Sulpicia was a great player of the ancient harp and sang beautifully too. An evening with only the three of them and no guard was unheard of. The evening as old friends, turned out to be nearly a disaster for Alicia."

I looked over to Alicia and said. "Your Crescent scar!"


	4. Chapter 4 True Love

**4. True love**

Alicia looked at me. "I do understand that you find it hard to see that I chose to stay human. But the years with Uncle Barry his fear of exposure meant that he beat and scared me to forget my past. I had forgotten my own name, my parents, where we lived, everything that I was. I lived in his basement for four years. Sometimes he forgot to feed me for days. I had to lick the damp walls to quench my thirst and I was so hungry that I cried myself to sleep in exhaustion. In the basement I had one room with no window and I was mostly locked in there. There was a bed with blankets, table, two chairs and a bucket for personal use. The room was lit up with a bare bulb. He brought down some toys, books and magazines for me to read, like that would occupy all my days."

She paused and then continued.

"He took me up too clean myself once in a while and he sometimes bought clothes for me to wear, they were always too big. I don´t think that I grew normally with the small amount of food that he gave me. Every summer he took me for a camping trip. I hated it, sleeping so close to him and he was snoring. Walking all day long, bitten by mosquitoes all night and that was supposedly my birthday present. My life was frozen, frozen in terror and then the Cullens came and rescued me. I had lost my life and been reborn. I didn´t want to lose this life again. I longed to live my life, have children, to see them and maybe my grandchildren grow up. I got what I wished for, my life has been good."

Everyone was quiet, no one wanted to speak. Everyone sat in their own thoughts.

Renesmee took Alicia´s hand and smiled and continued the story. "I was the only one who knew about your secret, a young man at the campus. He moved from Florida that last year you studied and he was really interested in you from the very first day. Franc was persistent and had a charming way and he was fun to be around. It was difficult not to like him. If only we had known the consequence that it led up to, we would have done it differently."

Alicia looked down on the floor but I could see tears ran down her cheeks now.

"It was so unfair, so awful. I still don´t know if his feelings for me where earnest." She whispered and sighed.

Renesmee sighed" I know you think that he must have been manipulating you and that crushed your heart. I still don´t think that it was the truth. We know he was paid to get you to the house. From that to play with your feelings to make you believe that he loved you, that is something else."

Alicia dried her tears and continued. "We are getting ahead in the story now." She sighed. "I was head over heels in love with Franc from the first minute. I was cautious though as I didn´t believe my own luck. It took him four month to get me in to a corner and force me to confess my feelings for him."

Renesmee laugh. "And who is jumping ahead now then?" She looked at Alicia and blinked her eyes. "I think I need to elaborate a bit. Yes Alicia was stunned totally knee weak. We talked a lot about him those months. She wanted me to stalk him, to find out everything about him."

"Oh! Stop please you´ll make me blush, Renesmee." Alicia holds her hands over her eyes and shook her head, but started to laugh. "Such a lovely autumn, I can still feel the trembles when he looked me in my eyes and asked if he could sit next to me. That was the first day of the semester. I can't remember anything from that period only that I stole a glance at him every few minutes. Later in the cafeteria he asked the same question again. "

"And I can remember how you looked when you came out of that cafeteria" Renesmee said laughing. "You shone like the sun, running towards me and your first question was... Is he looking at me? I am a vampire but I'm not the mind reader in this family." She laughed. "You wanted to be at the right place at the right time. Who do you think would make that possible, little me of course."

"Well who else could I confess to and get some help from?" Alicia retorted.

Both of them stared at each other and started to laugh again.

"Dad I don´t think you will like this." Renesmee said mischievously.

"Well I think whatever you did it is water under the bridge by now." Edward said smiling.

Renesmee laughed. "Well you can't send me to bed for it." And that made Alicia laugh too.

I couldn't se the fun of it, so it must have been a family thing. Or can Renesmee sleep for real? I will ask that later.

Renesmee continued in a rowdy voice. "I started to stalk him as Alicia had asked me. After a month it got a bit out of hand and from there we just got worse. There were no locked doors to stop me or a window even. I sneaked around in the night like a vampire, sucking up every word I heard about him. I climbed up the dormitory walls from outside and with no problems I sneaked into other dormitories to. It wasn´t any problem to find out about his last girl either, he had left her in Florida. She was devastated and he had done a clean break with her when he left Florida. His roommate was very easy to fish information from. Unfortunately he fell in love with me, but I used that to our benefit too.

"You didn't Renesmee, that poor guy! What did Jacob have to say about that?" Edward laughed.

"Well you know he would do anything for me, dad."

"I guess that's true. Luckily he was always around, to get most of the males around you to stop thinking that they had a chance. It´s seems that I have something more to thank him for fending off all the intended boyfriends you could end up having. He must have made my live much more sheltered than I ever knew." Edward shook his head and chuckled. "I think I need to thank him for that." He continued.

"Oh! Give me I break. It wasn't that many, dad.

"Tell that to Jacob." Edward laughed out.

"Hmm, I think we lost the thread here. It's not my story Ryan is interested in. Renesmee replied.

"As I said before I was rudely interrupted. Nothing was impossible everything was allowed. Every bit of information I got hold of I took back to be scrutinized and dissected by us. I must confess that I liked it a lot. We felt like professional investigators and we even made a book. Do you remember that little red paper book we made? We called it "Everything you need to know about Franc". Do you remember Alicia?"

"Oh my god, I still think have it in the attic in the box I named, my early years. I had totally forgotten that little book." She laughed and continued.

"I think Franc wasn't so much better than us, but we did have such big advantages over him. He asked around about me, unfortunately for him we often managed to be around overhearing bits of it. He didn´t know about Renesmee´s perfect hearing, which helped us allot.

First there were the small things. Like managing to come to the cafeteria at the same time we got there. Reading the same books we were so he had something in common to talk about. And then he started too really show his interest. He bought flowers to me and put a word puzzle instead of his name on it. He managed to change the bell sound to the song "Alicia, give me I break". Do you remember that corny song that was so popular when we were freshmen? The guys bugged me constantly and I didn´t know how I could stop them. I didn´t like that remembrance but poor Franc couldn't have known that.

Of course he managed to change some subjects so he ended up in my class. I don´t know if he bribed James, my desk mate or he threaten him, but one day he just turned up and sat down beside me. He twinkled with his eye and didn´t say anything the whole lesson. I never got around asking him about that, but I was very pleased.

We made it harder for him to surprise me after that though. At the Halloween party that year Renesmee and I decided to dress up as each other, of course we where both vampires. We managed to fool many but not Franc though. We got tickets to a music club he wanted to go to. When he asked me to join him I waved my ticket and said I already got mine.

He worked even harder then, somewhere there he must have figured out that I was just as interested in him that he was about me, so he corned me and really managed to surprise me.

"I must say he did that neatly." Renesmee laughed and told us. "I was out hunting with my dad and Emmett. Alicia was in her room studding and he had managed to empty the dormitory with little help from Susan, a close friend of hers. He shut off the power and when she left the room to investigate the floor in the hall was filled with lit candles leading her to him."

Alicia smiled softly and then she continued. "When I got in to the room there where candles in a circle and he was standing inside it. He told me that he loved me and that he knew that I loved him too and now he wanted me to say it to him."

It went quiet in the room for a while. Everyone was picturing the scene in their head. Alicia shifted in her seat. Edward looked at her and asked. "We are being very rude we still forget that you need to eat more often than we do. Let's take a break here Alicia." He said and stood up.

"I was planning to make a spicy Vindaloo for lunch today. I still like Indian food you know."

"I'll come and help you" Edward offered and walk after her in to the kitchen. Soon we heard them starting to prepare the food.

I looked after him surprised that he would touch human food. I realized that nothing should surprise me with what this vampire family got up to.


	5. Chapter 5 Vampire Haven

**5. Vampire haven**

So I turned my interest towards Renesmee instead. "You said earlier that your father couldn´t send you to bed. Can you sleep?

"No, not anymore but I did as a child. I stopped sleeping when my body was about 14 years old. Grandpa, I mean Carlisle he thinks that when my grow spurt slowed down I didn't need it anymore. He thinks that the reason I needed to sleep before was probably so my brain could cope with it all.

"How did you manage to go to school, be outdoors and not expose yourself?" I wandered.

"What you probably don't know is that I am not only vampire I am also half human. I am one of the few born as a vampire. You can hear that my heart is beating and my skin doesn´t as sparkle in the sunlight as yours is does. That makes it easier for me to look human. Of course I must be careful, but the rest of my family also lives close to humans some studying in different schools, working with them in a hospital or at one of our companies." She answered.

"You own Companies?" I said surprised.

"Yes of course, for example we run several "Wild life rescue centers" around the world where they are breeding tigers, mountain lions, grizzly bears and other big carnivores. We own a lot of forest for animals and it's forbidden for people to enter. The wild life can run its course there and that we use it as our hunting grounds as well. She explained.

I was astonished, but it was logical being as they call themselves vegetarians. "But don't you feel the burn in your throat close to people like all other vampires?"

Alice answered. "Of course we do, but we do everything we can to control it. Of course accidents happen, not as often as earlier though."

"So you solved your eating habits. To blend in with humans and have no problems with that!" I sighed.

Then Edward returned from the kitchen. "I think Alicia prefers you in the kitchen Renesmee, something to do with old times I imagine." He said smiling.

"Yes of course I will help her. We did a lot cooking together when we were young, we being the only ones that could eat." She jumped up and disappeared.

I looked after her. I just got one more fact about her without needing to ask for it. She could eat human food as well.

Edward sat down in the armchair and continued our discussion. "We do have the same problems you have. We need to make sure we don't get caught doing things that human's can´t. Satellites and security camera are just as much a liability for us as anyone else out there. We are very concerned that other vampires get themselves into the same problems you did. We do have a solution though. We are working on that, but it's still far from finished." Edward informed me.

A solution! Taking down all the satellites? Or what were they planning? I wondered for myself.

"No much better. We have bought a planet." Edward answered grinning.

"What, you bought a planet?" I said surprised.

"Yes, a beautiful luscious green planet with really big carnivores that make earths carnivores look like tiny kittens." Alice announced and she continued. "Like Dinosaurs in size, they taste really nice too, not like humans though. Jazz and I compared it to a fairly potent more heady deep taste. You certainly can live on them and they do give more of a sport then this planet has to offer." She finished with a big grin over her face.

"The planet is a bit bigger than Earth and it has two small moons. It only has one big continent, like we had on Earth about 250 million years ago, you know, Pangaea.

"All this sounds wonderful, but how is this going to make it better for us." I wondered.

Edward broke in and answered. "The planet is going to be a safe haven for every vampire's who wants it. The problem is to get there. It takes seven months and we can´t have the crew being feed on during the trip. Who would bringing the ship back for the next journey and it would arouse suspicion if it happened too often."

Alice said."We are looking for vampires who can live on blood bags for the journey. They need to become vegetarians too.

I interrupted. "That is a pretty big issue! I can't say I´ve met that many vegetarians or vampires that would consider altering their food source, not enough to fill a planet or a plane."

"Yes that´s right." Edward answered. "The benefits are great though. It´s only time before one hungry vampire gets caught and the Volturi are not vigilant enough to stop the humans from bringing our existence to light. Just imagine what the humans would do. They have weapons of mass destruction that can even wipe us out."

Alice retorted. "They are already executing about two vampires every year because of exposure, one slip and we might all pay for it."

Two every year, I didn´t know that it was that frequent. "Vampires are not very trustworthy and we do certainly not trust other vampires so easily that we would jump on a plane for any reason." I argued.

"Yes so we need a front figure that is ready to go. Someone who knows how it feels to lose a friend that's close to him." Edward answered and looked straight in my eyes.

If I could I would have felt the cold chills going down my spine now. "You mean me, don´t you." I answered.

Edward looked at me. "Yes, you would be perfect, as a vampire who has managed to live on animal for 15 years but now living on humans again. You are actually ideal. I would not force you, but I hope that you would consider it. Now shall we leave this subject for another time?"

We all sat still in our own thoughts. I know now that Edward is reading all my thoughts, which made me feel a bit awkward. I needed time for myself. Edward rose and said. "I need a walk, Alice do you want to come?"

Both stood up and went out with no more words.

That felt good, giving me time to sort out my thoughts. I have learned so much this day.

I was intrigued about the planet, but could not see it working. Could I see myself living on a different planet? Would I consider changing back again to feed on animals? I would never be able to feed on humans again! Would that bother me? I did not like feeding on animals that much to begin with. Even if these ones were Dinosaur sized supposedly quite nice to feed on. Well I would not consider it to start with, if I didn´t know what they tasted like. And I would want to know if I could come back in say about fifty years because I got bored or something, that's for sure. I wouldn't want to be alone on the planet either, at least twenty others. The Cullens, could I trust them to not dump me on that planet forever.

Renesmee was very interesting to know about, to be half a human, to be able to eat and sleep like them. I haven´t found out why she married a werewolf yet. That must be an interesting story. Not that I wanted to meet him, they are our only real enemies out there, plus I've heard they really stink.

In that second two things happened simultaneously. The door flung open and Edward and Alice came shooting through, I heard a cry from the kitchen. We got ourselves into the kitchen in a flash. Renesmee held Alicia in her arms bending over her. At first I thought that she was feeding but I discarded that in an instant. We all could hear the reason. Alicia's heart was not beating!

Edward bust forward and took Alicia, put her on the floor and started giving her heart massage. Soon we could all could hear her faint beat again. Now we realized what she meant when she said that she didn´t have so much time left. Edward must have known of course, mind reader and all.

Edward picked her up and carried her upstairs into her bedroom where he carefully put her onto the bed. We all accompanied him and stayed quiet while Edward examined her. I realized that he knew what he was doing and he was probably a doctor too. They did say that some of them worked in hospitals, but he looked to young, far younger than he was of course.

After a while Alicia opened her eyes again, she looked very pale.

"Don´t speak, you need to rest now." Edward said while stroking her over the cheek.

"I will stay with you." He continued.

The rest of us walked downstairs again. We sat down in her living room and started to wait. None of us wanted to break the silence. We all listened to the heart beat upstairs waiting for it to stop again, but it didn´t instead it slowly picked up again and returned to its usual beat. We heard her shifting in her bed and we heard her sigh.

"I´m sorry for this" she said.

"You can´t help this, you know." Edward rotated. "Now try to sleep we will be here tomorrow as well, Alicia."

We all sat there while the sun moved across the sky.

Then Edward came downstairs. "I want to know her condition, this wasn´t the first time. I will go and phone her doctor and sort this out." He said walking out into the kitchen looking very concerned.

We could hear him calling and soon he was talking with the right person.

Renesmee held out her hand and Alice took it. "I´ll always knew that she would die from us, but not like this when we just found her." Renesmee sobbed crying with no tears. I had never heard someone of our kind cry before, it was heart breaking to hear.

They were a family and they proved that now. Caring for their lost family member like this. Who had been lost for so many years and now been found. I felt everything fall into place. I could trust them to take me to this planet. I would try to go vegetarian again and I wanted to be that front figure they need so badly. I wanted to be a part of this futurer.


	6. Chapter 6 A Pleasant Hunt

**An. These chapters are not Beta read. My daughter refused to do spelling checks, but i cant stand waiting so I'm putting the chapters out without it. Hope you will still like it**

**6. A pleasant hunt**

Edward returned to us and said. "It was a cardiac arrest as I had thought, but a more unusual type with a Glycogenic Deficiency. It is a genetic disorder. Well I´ll not go in more on that. She is sleeping now and will probably do that for several hours. I´ll go upstairs and stay with her. Maybe you should go hunt Alice! You are little dark under the eyes." He smiled, but it didn´t reach his sad eyes.

"That I could do, will you join me Ryan?" She turned toward me with interest. "Show me your new hunting ground."

We walked out and a bit further down the road there was a slick red exclusive BMW Red X with tinted glass parked. I just stared. That car looked really out of place here in this neighbourhood and would probably look out of place in any neighbourhood. Alice took the wheel and efficiently zigzagged her way down the road. It had been years since I sat in a car, but this car was something else. This car felt like it hovered over the ground, the engine totally silent. It ran on a mixture of solar power that had been painted on the chassis and a Redox engine that had something to do with the charged ions and atoms, if I remembered correctly. The cars performance was amazing and the price tag of the car must have been tremendous. Redox engines are used on the newest space craft and had revolutionized space travel. Who on earth could afford this car. I remembered that I have read that they only made ten cars a year. Only ten and here I am sitting in one.

"Do you like my car?" Alice asked with a grin.

"It's awesome." I admitted

"It´s a present from my trip to Lamia, that's the name of the planet. Do you know what it means?"

"I have not a faintest idea." I said looking at her.

"It´s a girl's name but it also means vampire." Alice said smiling "Neat isn´t it"

"Shouldn't it be better to pick a less obvious name?"

"What better way to name the new home for vampires then after them?" she retorted.

"Well it is a bit cocky isn't it? I answered back.

She just smiled and sparkled with her eyes. We continued for a while in silence.

Soon enough we left the outskirt Seattle and the West Tiger Mountain, what was left of it.

The engine purred, the comfortable seat had altered itself to fit me when I sat down supported every inch of my back. You didn´t feel the car move, but it did, and very fast. Soon enough I could se the mountains in Wenatchee National Forest. After the Bandera State Airport she turned left and followed a narrow road.

"I thinking I will stop before the end of this road. What do you think?" Alice said.

"Fine with me." I answered.

She stopped the car and parked it on the edge of the road. The forest was thick around us, mostly spruce reaching high. We could still hear the birds, but soon enough they fell silent when they felt our presence. Alice locked down the car with its unique security. No one could pick this lock for it had none. The car was imprinted on its owners.

We started to run. There were no humans here and they wouldn't walk the way we did. We ran straight up the hill and down to the lakes. Here we were more careful, because humans like to stay near the lakes fishing. We continued further, wanting to leave all the humans behind us. Up and up where we might run into a herd of dear or a bear. Alice was the first to spot him, a big male black bear.

"May I?" She asked.

She looked at me and then she was gone. She moved fast and attacked the bear gracefully dancing up on its back and with a quick bite and twitch she broke his neck and brought it down. She finishes him leaving nothing to waste. I enjoyed watching her though all of it, the beauty and gracefulness while she performs this act. She made it look like a dance.

"Now it´s your turn" she said with a grin.

Two deer's later we were running casually back to the car. I had never hunted like this before. Even with William it never had felt so pleasant. We mostly hunted by ourselves because William never shared.

We had often ending up hissing and snapping at each other, and I was the one who always left. I realised then that I probably never could have saved him from the Volturi. Why haven´t I seen that before? I had never hunted with anyone else before. Miranda and Ed always hunted together and I never would have imposed myself on them. This was very nice. Was it because she was female or was it a family thing? Or was it a William thing? That was a daunting question. I couldn´t answer it.

When we reach the car it was already dark. We slid in on our seats and the engine initiated.

Alice turned towards me and smiled. "Our new space craft will be finished early next year. Then a workforce will travel there to build up a secluded space port. It will have high walls around it for protection. We will make it safe for humans when they drop of their passengers and if any repairs need to be done on the space craft too. We are also planning to build twenty small stone houses scattered around on the planet in a radius of 2000 km from the space port. Not too close to the spaceport. I think in five years more or less it´s time for you to go."

"I´ll haven´t said yes, yet." I reminded her.

"I see that you will." She answered confidently.

"You said that your gift is to see the future and the options I´m considering and what I decide when I do it?

"Well you have already decided haven't you?" She answered smiling."

"Mmmm. Doesn't this bother the others? That you know everything?"

"Well they have stopped betting against me." She said laughing.

"I´ll bet they have." I mumbled I brood a bit over this. "How long have you known?"

She looked in my eyes contemplating. "I saw you had multiple options, but you wanted to say yes directly. Then you went out to hunt animals tonight and everything went crystal clear." She smiled. "I´m very pleased, this will mean that we will succeed as I always knew we would."

"How could you know this?" I wondered.

"I couldn't see that you were the chosen one, but I could see you walking on to the space craft with eight more of our kind. It was only matter of time until it happened.

"Your gift is tremendous" I replied.

"That isn´t all though, I can now see you bringing two more on to the journey and they bring one extra by themselves. So now we´re up to four, good isn´t it." She smiled widely.

I just sat there shook my head. The only ones I could think of where Miranda and Ed, but would they leave there house on the mountain ridge.

"She looked at me again and said with a calm voice. " You know it is Miranda and Ed don´t you."

"Are you sure? They do like their house." I said. I never asked them how they got that house up there on the Mackenzie Mountains, in-between the borders of Yukon and Northwest Territories, but they sure had a stunning view.

"They will have a new house on Lamia." You know Alice retorted and continued.

"It would be nice for Ed to get rid of his annoying "traffic problems. "

He told me that they´ve put up five more satellites covering Canada these last two years. He copes but he wasn´t pleased."

"Why didn´t you ask Ed then?" I wandered.

"I could see that he wouldn't do that for Miranda's sake. She likes to meet others and he feels that she already misses too much of that for his sake." She informed me.

"Why would this change now? I wondered.

"Miranda is very fond of you and she worries over what you are doing. She was worried when you decided to leave, that she never would see you again. She is one of the few "caring" vampires." Alice said.

"She told you all that? I asked surprised.

"No of course not, but my husband was with me visiting them and he sensed her feeling when she spoke of you." She told me.

I was quiet for a long time. I remembered how kind Miranda been. She had been the one how guided me back from the shadow existence I had come from. She didn´t want me to leave, but I couldn't trespass on their life anymore.

The car turned on to Alicia's road. Our trip was over I had forgot why, but it hit me now. Alicia was dying or did she have more surprises for me.


	7. Chapter 7 Breaking Loyalty

**7. Breaking loyalty**

When we walked in too the house we saw Alicia sitting in her living room. She was pale and had a blanket wrapped on to her shoulders. In front of her on the table was a cup of tea and on a plate some small sandwiches lay. She was having a small late evening meal. The clock must have been around midnight by now. Edward and Renesmee sat there to and they all turned towards us when we walked in.

Alice smiled and said. "I see you got your will through!"

Alicia smiled weakly. "You know how stubborn I can get."

Edward interrupted. "You were never stubborn Alicia." he smiled towards her.

"How did you manage to persuade them to stay downstairs? I asked.

It was Edward who answered. "She told us that if we weren't here she would probably have died. If not she would have done what she wanted come down stairs." I could hear in his tone that he was concerned for her. He didn´t like that she was out of bed, but he had helped her down as she wanted.

"We have a story to finish, don´t we." Alicia said taking a sip of her tea.

"We could wait to you feel better." Renesmee said wail she put her hand on Alicia's knee.

"You can help me to tell the story, instead." Alicia replied.

Renesmee continued. "This happened just after New Year and from there on they were inseparable. Ryan didn´t stop trying to surprise Alicia, but he was smart enough to involve me in his surprise. He took her to diner outdoors in mid February. He sang outside her window or rather he had a CD player doing the deed middle of the night. All the girls at the dormitory awoke they weren't so pleased at first. Then he took out a bow and started to shoot red roses up to Alicia´s window. He purposely missed a lot and aimed to other windows too that made it funny. Al the girls got a flower and enjoyed his ploy."

"I always wondered where he got all the roses they must have cost him a lot." Alicia mumbled while she nibbled on one of her sandwiches.

Alice smiled but didn't say anything, but she looked at Renesmee who was giggling.

Renesmee continued. "Some weeks before Easter he told me that he had a surprise coming up under the break but he didn´t want to say anything. By that time he was very settled in Alicia's life so I left it at that and started planning a getaway with Jacob. I had spent allot of time without him lately and I know he felt it to. "

Alicia sighed. "I was in heaven those months, Ryan had said we would go away over Easter, but didn´t say where. He promised that it would be memorable. He was right, but..." Alicia started crying and put her hand to her face.

Renesmee finishes Alicia's sentence. "...Memorable, more likely horrible and very painful. This so called surprise has stayed in my mind and will always be there. That left a horrible scar in all of us and we lost you because of it." She said looking at Alicia.

Alicia collected herself and continued. "He picked me up early that morning and had a dog with him! He drew us to the airport in Chicago from there we flew to Winnipeg in Canada. I thought we had arrived, but a small plane that could land on water waited for us to take us further, to Lake St Martin. I tried to get some information from him but he didn´t reveal anything. I didn´t understand way we had a dog with us, all the way either. The plane landed near the eastern shore. In front of us, close to the water stood a lonely house. A man comes waking from the house to greet us. We heard the engine on the plane restated it speed away and lifted. I don´t now way but something made me stop. My heart started beating faster. This wasn´t a man this was a vampire. I looked at Ryan, he had a wide grin over his face but it slowly disappeared."

She paused for a moment before she continued. "My heart fell to my pit of my stomach. I know that this couldn't be good. This vampire was here for a reason. Ryan unleashed the dog, but it ran from us whining and had his tail between its legs. I realized it must have been a decoy. Ryan tried to call it back but it didn´t stop. I pulled Ryan with me in to the house, the vampire following behind us. I knew that it was hopeless to run. When we got in the vampire told us his real name was Felix."

"Felix, from Volturi?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Yes." She said. She bent forward pushing her tea cup from her.

"I will not go in to all the details what happened in this house, but be sure it wasn't pleasant." Alicia looked really tired. "I`ll think I need to go to bed." She said.

Renesmee was on her side in an instant. Helping her to stand up and supported her all the way up stairs. Rest of us sat quiet and waited for Renesmee to return.

When Renesmee got back she said. "I realised that something was wrong when I phoned Alicia and she didn´t answer. Jacob and I had gone to Chippewa National Forest close to the Canadian border for hunting. I directly phoned Alice and ask her to check up on Alicia, this was several hours after they left. The timing was absolutely perfect."

Alice started to speak. "The first thing I could see was that Alicia had decided that her life was over." You can see that this chocked me. "And then I saw the person who she thought would end her life, Felix. From there on it was easy to find out where they were and what Felix had for plans. To my astonishment he was doing this by himself and it was his decision alone."

Edward continued now. "As you probably realize, getting to Lake St Martin wasn´t the problem. To surprise Felix so he couldn't kill Alicia and Ryan was the issue here. He had picked an open landscape easy overseen and of course he hoped he would be finished before we caught up with him.

I leaned forward I was totally absorbed of the story. I know Alicia survived, but how?

Alice started this time. "I´m sorry but I must go back three years earlier when Marie joined our family she has a very interesting gift you see."

"You all have" I said and snorted.

Alice laughed and said. "Marie can turn invisible."

I starred at her. "Invisible?"

"Well sort of." Alice said.

"You can´t just say something like that and expect me to not flip out." I cry out.

"You can see her if you look for her." Edward explained. "Otherwise she is invisible."

"I don´t get it. what do you mean?" I demanded to know.

"Marie is a very shy person and easily intimidated. She doesn't like people looking or staring at her and she gets easily afraid. When she was changed she took her greatest personality and enhanced it. Meaning if she feels vulnerable you can´t see her, if you expect her to be there she is un-focused very difficult to focus on." Alice retorted.

"I don´t know what to say, but to repeat it must be a great gift to have." I replayed.

"As you can see Marie was the only solution that might work here. She would be able to get close, but the problem was that she couldn't fight Felix." Edward told me.

Thinking of Felix the big muscular guy and a very skilled fighter, a scared little girl would be joke.

Alice continued. "Felix plan was simple. Trick Alicia, kill her and make sure we found out who did it. The reason? He was jealous and he didn't want the friendship in between Volturi and the Cullens to develop. His plan was to destroy it and start a war."

Edward interrupted. "The spark was when Carlisle visit Volturi and Aro treated him as an equal, a leader of a Coven. The evening with Aro and his wife had made some rings in the water around our midst and Felix didn´t like it.

Alice continued the story. "He befriended Ryan and asked him some month later for help. He was moving and he needed someone to bring his dog up. He would pay for the trip. Ryan saw a chance to surprise Alicia with a nice weekend and so was the trapped set."

Are you sure that Felix was alone wouldn't Aro now? I asked.

Alice answered. "Felix made sure that from the moment he decided he didn't touch Aro. He would do the deed and Aro would take the consequence for it."

"I wonder if he thought he could return to Volterra afterword." I pondered.

"Yes I think so. He saw it as his duty to stop us before we got to strong. He wanted to fight us and saw a great fight probably the best in many centuries. In his way he was getting rid of opponents. He didn´t realise that Aro already figured out that it wouldn't be so easy to take us down head on.

Alice continued. "I could see that Felix was going to brag over what he was going to do, but he only had his captive Alicia to do it for. And he was planning to show her through Ryan. That gives us a small window of opportunity, he wasn´t killing them immediately he was toying with them first.

Edward explained. "We we lucky to figure it out so quickly though, Alice, Jasper, Marie, Emmet and I made up the rescuer party. We rented a plane and landed on the eastern shore of the lake.

From Alice seeing we know where the house was and that the "Dunsekikan Island" situated 1 km from the western shore would be our best starting point for the attack. So we walked under the lake to the island. From there we would continue to the mainland the same way. Felix would keep his eyes opened for anything moving but he couldn't see under the water and we hoped he wouldn't think of it either. Our strategy was simple Marie walked first she needed to get in the house not being spotted."

Here I interrupted. "But this wouldn't work. Felix would hear her from the first moment she got close to the house. Even if she manages to open and get indoors without him hearing, he certainty would smelled her then."

Edward smiled. "Yes, that would probably happen if you or I went in the house, but Marie don´t leave a scent after her. She is nearly totally scentless. The problem is that her clothes would smell, so she needs to go naked and she is a shy girl as you remember."

He left a pause there before continuing.

"That works two ways. She feels more venerable because she is naked and then she is more invisible."


	8. Chapter 8 The Rescue

**8. The rescue**

Renesmee intervened here "All that time Jacob and I was running as fast we could from Chippewa National Forest. We rented a helicopter that picked us up on the way and took us to the southern end of the lake to drop of Jacob. Before dad and the rest left their phones in their plane we had spoken.

We decided that Jacob would run to the house and I would go to their plane. Jacob would run as werewolf carrying his phone with him in a small bag. That means that they could phone me to come and get them afterword. It was lucky that dad had giving me some flying lessons last summer, but I hadn't flown by myself yet. It was awful not be able to do more. It was my sister and best friend's and her boyfriend's life at risk and I didn´t like to just sit still and wait. We know we wouldn't get there in time, but at least we might be able to get everyone out afterword."

Edward continued. "Renesmee you did great and you did help in the end." He smiled towards her and then he turned towards me and continued.

"As I was saying, it was early evening when we arrived to the little island. Alicia and Franc had been in the house for several hours and from Alice visions we know that Franc would be in deep trouble by now.

From the first moment in the house Felix had taken control. Alicia had asked him to let Franc go, but of course he didn´t. He told her that Franc had one more role in his plan to play. He didn't say that it was his intention to use Franc in attempt to upset Alicia. She was forced to tell Franc what Felix was. First he didn´t want to believe her, but Alicia used her head and explain very thoroughly.

She told him also her story how she had been found. Felix must have enjoyed he explanation and found her story interested since he let her continue and saved us an hour or two. She manage to convince Felix that he needed to explain to them why he gone after her. She even argued with him, he must have found that very amusing and let her go on. He was feeling convinced that nothing would be able to stop him, and his plan.

Think here a small insignificant human arguing with him, Felix an indestructible vampire. He knows... that she know...that she was going to die. He enjoyed this moment he could do as he pleased and no one, not even Aro could stop him now.

In Alice vision she had seen Felix time schedule. He had figured out roughly what time he would have before we would be able to get there. He had cut of an hour or so for be on the safe side. He assumed that when we arrived we would come running from land and not by the lake. He had not thought that I would rent and fly the airplane myself. It was good thing that he miss judge our arrival, but it didn´t give us much time extra.

When we arrived on the island everything inside the house had changed as we feared. I could now hear Felix thoughts how he enjoyed the toying with them.

"Sorry to interrupted, but you said that the island was roughly one kilometre from the beach? That is quite a distant isn´t it. And you could hear his thoughts from there?" I asked. "Dos that means that you heard my thoughts when Alice and I went hunting and that you can her everyone in this street to?" I realized that my voice had gone up an octave, but this new knowledge did make me feel a bit uneasy.

"Yes, I could hear clearly over that distant, there were only three in the house at that time. No, I could not hear you when you were out hunting, but you and Alice thoughts about the hunt when you came back. And finely, yes, I can hear every one in this street, but I try to block them out. If a vampire could get a headache for listening on to many voices at the same time I would probably be the best candidate for that." Edward informed me.

"What must be irritating?" I mumbled. "And to surprise you must be just as hard as to surprise Alice."

"Well my wife can." Edward said and smiled softly. It was quiet for a moment. "Now should I continue?"

"Yes of course."

"As I said Felix was in command. Felix had been mocking Franc of being only a weak man not able to protect his girlfriend, Alicia. He was teasing him that the Cullens would prefer a better man than he ever could be. Any vampire could make Alicia happier than he can. He showed him how strong he was by pulling down and crushing stones to gravel from the open fireplace.

And then he told him what he would do to Alicia after finish him off. In the end Franc tried to stop him, and attempted to fight him. Felix had broken both his legs in one go. If Franc had thought he could do anything, Felix removed that possibility in one blow.

Alicia put herself in between Franc and Felix a weak attempt to tried to protect Franc, which made Felix laugh. It must have been funny in his eyes that she a tiny weak human would even try to stop him. She manages to fuse down his temper buy asking him what Aro would think of this. She was a very smart girl there, and saved Franc that moment of a sudden death.

Felix couldn't resist, bragging of his close friendship to Aro and his allegiant to him. He enjoyed telling her about some nice killings too, he had done. He continued speaking of the Cullen's unnatural weak side against humanity and how that was going to be our downfall. This killing of her would make Cullens show what side their wear on and how weak they rely was. Not even able to protect one single little girl that was regarded as their own daughter, from a vampire that wanted to killed here.

Then suddenly he grabbed her and tossed Alicia across the room. When she sat up chocked she looked at him, he was smiling devilishly at her. He was holding Franc up he bent slow down over him and bit him in the neck and broke it with a snap. Alicia screamed, but couldn't do anything to stop him.

That scream Marie heard standing in the hall and she reacted without thinking. She threw herself in to the room and on top of Felix. He must have been stunned not being able to have sensed her, but recomposed himself quickly; he was a tremendous fighter after all. He tossed Marie through the wall in to the kitchen.

He realise that time was out and he launch himself at Alicia, were she had fallen. She just manages to put her arms up over her head before he was over her. He bit her in the arm while grabbing her and at that same instant we arrived. He was going to get that fight he was craving for. Marie mange to leap up throw her on top of him again, he fling her of and dropped Alicia at the same time. That saved Alicia's live.

I got hold of him but he was very agile and slipped away. Emmet and Jasper got him, but I must say he was a good fighter. Before we manage to tear him into small pieces the house was totally reeked. Alice and Marie had carried out Franc dead body and Alicia, screaming in pain. Our first concern was her bite. I had some years early saved my wife so I know what to do. Emmet and Jasper was collecting…

"Sorry for interrupting again, but I must know who you saved Alicia, she was on her way to become a vampire. Before today I didn´t know that you could stop that?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "You suck out the poison like you do with a snake bite."

"And you can stop before you finish her of?"

"Yes, I can stop in the middle of feeding. You stop when you fell that the blood is clean."

"Can all of you do this?" I gasped.

"I have never tried." Alice said.

"I never know that anybody could do that." I shook my head.

"We know that it isn´t common knowledge. Edward said. "Should I continue?"

"Yes please."

"I had done this before so it fell on me to suck out the poison. Emmet and Jasper decided that it would be better to burn down the whole house with Felix inside. When Jacob comes we phoned after Renesmee. I wanted to get to my medicine bag. Alicia had gone into chock and needed something for that. Everything ells was fine with her except some scratches and bruises. Twenty minutes later Renesmee landed and we manage to squeeze our self onboard. We had Franc with us to Renesmee was holding a sleeping Alicia in her lap. Several hours later we landed at Westosha Airpost outside Chicago were the rest of our family pick us up and drove us home. We thought that we had left the worst behind us, but we were wrong."


	9. Chapter 9 Dangerous Explanation

**9. Dangerous explanation**

Alice stood up and walked to the window. It wasn't completely dark anymore. The skies had gradually shifted from black to grey and a new cloudy day was upon us. She turned and looked around in the room taking in everything. We were sitting completely still like marble status around the small table looking at her. We had not moved an Inc though the night. She looked at Alicia's changing photos of some old friends and some other younger ones that alt to be her kindred. Alice smiled. "Here we are talking about old times and haven't asked Alicia about her family and her children. What a family we are." She grimaced. "I will continue our story." She went back to hear place.

"We had one big problem. Should we inform Aro of Felix breaking of our troth, and that we had kill him? Would he believe us how it happened? And what would he do about it? We know the best way would be that one of us went to Volterra and meet Aro, but that would certainly be a death penalty, who ever went. Felix wish to stop Carlisle, early tentative friendship certainly was gone. And we could not do anything about that. Felix had won his gaol and we were heading for war. My visions about our future were glum. I wrecked my brain to find new angels from the only chance we had, but to no help.

Edward turns toward me and spoke. "The only solution was that Alicia by herself spoke or showed Aro what happened. We couldn't ask Alicia for that it certainly would killed her. She had spiral down in despair losing Franc like that. She never accused us, but she didn´t want to talk to anybody either, not even Renesmee. She lay in her bed staring in the ceiling and her eyes dried up from crying. She didn´t eat Esme food and we were heading for hospitalize her in her room with IV drip."

Alice wrinkled up her face and spoke. "Both me and Edward was court of guard when Marie made the move. She walked in to Alicia when we were out and put on the 3D-Air screen in Alicia's room to make sure that no one would hear and intervene.

Then she told Alicia what was going on and about my visions to. She informed Alicia if she considers doing this she would also join her in the mission. Her plan was simple. When none of us are able to sense her nor would the Volturi do it either.

The plan had it flaw if the Volturi decided to kill Alicia she would not be able to fight of the whole Volturi guard by herself. By trying she probably would have get herself killed in the process too. But it was a brave plan and Alicia fell for it."

Edward intervenes here. "I had heard Alicia's thoughts. That she felt guilty dragging our family in to danger for keeping her human. We on the other hand so it reversed, but she didn´t buy that."

Renesmee shook her head and said. "When I walked in to Alicia bedroom later that afternoon there was a letter from Alicia. Just saying, phone me. So I did.

She was on her way boarding the plane, but informed me of her mission and that Marie would company her the whole way. She continued that if anyone had a better idea that would help them, they would greatly appreciate if we phoned back."

Alice added. "Marie had a surprise by herself in her room. From the fight she had taken a piece of Felix and kept it in a small silver box. She had thought we auto to make some sort of protection for Alicia maybe a necklace and use this bit of Felix in doing so. It would reek of vampire and would scare of any of our kind from her."

Renesmee spoke again. "Alicia had stood up from her apathy lying in bed to have a mission saving her family. We were frantic and worried, but as Alice then pointed out this was the only chance. Instead of throwing us on the phone we had a family meeting."

Alice put her hand up and said. "It´s time for our sleeping beauty to wake up, I go and make her breakfast. I'll think we can give her the benefit of telling Ryan what happened in Italy, don´t you agree." She walked to the kitchen and a bit later she walked up with Alicia's breakfast trey.

Rest of us sat and waited wail Alicia got herself ready. Soon enough she came slowly waking down stairs with Renesmee supporting her. She looked much more alert to day. She smiled toward us when she carefully sat down. My burn hit my throat as quick as a saw her.

Alicia smiled and said. "Renesmee told me that you want to hear what happened in Italy.

"Yes I do." I said.

"We were so lucky and got on a plane to Paris and from there to Bologna. I don't remember how long it took, but you Edward phone and spook to Marie during our flight. From there we rented a car and Marie drove to Volterra it was afternoon when we arrived. Volterra was beautiful standing on a hill while the last sunlight caressed the houses. I´ll will never forget that beauty or that pure evilness I find in this city. After parking the car we walked in and looked up a café. Marie had been told by you were we would wait.

"Yes that is correct." Edward said. "In our family counsel we had decided that we would phone to Italy and try to speak to Aro first. We would tell the truth. If we felt that it went well we would tell him that you were already on the way to show and prove that this was how it happened. We know from Alice that this was the only way to do it and we were hoping that she would see clearly before you arrived in Volterra how the outcome would be.

Aro didn´t first believe that Felix could do something he hadn't order, but he trusted that we were saying was the truth. Alice you saw that would happen."

Alice nodded. "Yes I did. It wasn´t fully clear, but Aro would find it jet again intriguing that a human walked down to him to save a member of the family Cullens. "

Alicia continued. "I had heard story's of the Volturi before, especially from Bella and here trip there as a human. Her journey underground wasn't something I looked forward to. I had butterflies in my stomach while we sat waiting for Demetri. It was a nice warm evening and the piazza was crowded. All these people didn't know that under their feet lived others, which lived for the reason to feed on them. And if they were unlucky they would met them.

When he arrived my butterflies all flew away and I was scared stiff of his external. He reminded me of Felix, is dark red eyes pierced me down into the chair. I don´t know how I manage to move to stand up and lift my feet and walk after him and Marie, but I did. Marie was pleased and was talking casualty with him, asking questions. I felt total alone and on my way to my own funeral. Marie had only lived with us for some years and I realized that I didn't know anything of her. She was a Cullens and that had been good enough for me, but here in Volterra I realize that she could decide that this was where she would want to be. She seemed so interested in that scary man, Demetri.

I force myself to speed up so I didn´t fall behind. They were moving a little bit too fast for me and they didn´t look if I followed. When we walked in to an old building the cool air hit me. It was lucky I remember that Bella had told me that she had been freezing. Therefore I had brought a coat with me now I put it on for that purpose.

Just inside Demetri turned and for the first time spook directly to me. His voice soft and pleasant he wishes me welcome to Volturi and hoped that my sty would be what I expected. I hoped not because know I thought that I probably was going to be someone's dinner, but I didn´t say that only nodded my head.

When my eyes swept across the room I realize that I was standing in a reception area. Demetri politely led us to an elevator in the other end of the room. Lucky me I wasn´t going down by theirs horrible drains they had like Bella done. In the elevator Marie took my hand and squished it lightly it comforts me and I relaxed a bit. Three floors down we walked in a new reception area a tall man with a friendly smile looked at us especially on me and he was certainly human. The woman Bella had spoken of wasn´t here, what I could see. Did she have a day of or was it a more malicious act behind it. I recognized everything from Bella's story and it comforts me that she had survived her ordeal maybe I would be so lucky to."

Alicia paused here she took an extra breath to settle herself. It was like she wasn´t telling anymore, more likely reliving it.

"In the end Demetri led us into the round turret room. This was the room were Volturi administer justice on other vampires and was there dining room when they feed on humans. What was it to be today I didn´t know.

In the middle of the room Aro stood I recognized him from the stories. Around him was some other vampire's casualty standing and talking and moving around Aro, but I know that they were his bodyguards. I thought of "Uncle Barry" at that moment. He didn't compare at all to Aro, but he had the same look an interested and greedy lock. Aro wish us welcome and said that he Was thrilled to met us. To my surprise I answered him."

Alicia shook her head. "I think that I surprised Aro to. He mustn´t be used to humans answering him straight away like that, but he didn´t show it thou." Alicia laughs.

"He looked at me and said that I must be the reason for all the fuss. I could only agree with him. I felt then a small squeeze in my hand from Marie. I turned toward her and then I introduced her to Aro. Even now I find this funny what did Aro think when I introduced them to each other, like I know both of them.

Here Marie took over and started to tell the story what had happened, but Aro stooped her. He had already heard from Carlisle. This isn't relevant any more he explained. The death of a Volturi guard is, he retorted. My gut feeling was right, where or at least I was not leaving this room alive. But I didn't mind I had already been dead ones, no twice I just died again when Ryan was killed.

And that infuriated me I let go of Marie's hand and took one step forwarded. I haven´t travel half around the planet to just be sentence without a chase to speak, I said. I still remember Aro´s laugh he was thrilled. He said that the Cullens family sorely surprise him with their picking of humans. This little kitten does have some sparks in her."

Edward and Alice smiled and looked at each other. I thought of my meeting of Volturi guard and was choked to realize that I had been more afraid than Alicia was showing her.

Aro moved closer and the rest of the vampires did to. He stooped within my grasp I could feel my hair stand on edge. Here I lost all my sparks, thou. His dark red eyes amusing looking down on me and he asked what a little kitten like me would want to say. I couldn't speak my jaw had welded itself closed.

Marie must have felt the same fear by herself and then she disappeared. That sparked of a sudden reaction from the Volturi. All of them threw themselves far from me, knocking me to the ground. Aro was suddenly surrounded by his protecting bodyguard and Marie reappeared. The next moment the bodyguard attached Marie, but she just disappeared again. I kept myself close to the ground I was frozen in fear. My heart was jumping out of my chest and I nearly forgot to breath. Marie reappeared over and over again every time the guards were at her. And then I felt an ice cold hand on my left arm and I was quirked up in the air hold by a steel hand like a ragdoll high up and Aro screamed a numbing. Stop!

Suddenly everyone stood still the guard in crouching mood and Marie half transparent. I hung there like Aro´s trophy, my arm squeezed so hard that I felt the arm going numb. A bit harder and the bone inside would have shattered. I couldn't scream so painful it was.

Marie straitened herself up and told them not to freight her like that. I can't help myself disappear if you do that, she explained.

Aro put me down and instead he took hold of my hand in a firm grip. No one moved and then Aro looked at me and spook. You seem to have your luck running out often in your life. It is interesting that you see yourself being dead twice already. I realized that Aro had seen all my thoughts that I ever had and what had happen in my live.

I must say that Carlisle humanity I can't understand, but he seems to be able to spread his belief nevertheless. He then turned to Marie and told her to come forward. The bodyguard started to mumble in anxiety.

Marie walked slowly towered him still half transparent, she stooped when she could grab hold of my other hand. She looked Aro strait in his eyes and slowly she started too re-focused again.

Aro smiled and said that this is an interesting development he even said that he was trilled over this. He asked for Marie´s hand because he wanted to see how it was, he said."

"Yes of course he would, he being interested." Edward replied with a smirk on his face. "He is always looking for one new apprentice to collect to his family and Marie´s quality would sorely interest him."

"Luckily for her that she can only use it as a protection for herself or otherwise she would never been able to leave Volterra as they did. There are few how manage that." Alice said looking at Edward and he smiled back at her in understanding.


	10. Chapter 10 Sad Goodbyes

**10. Sad goodbyes**

Alicia spoke again. "Yes we were allowed to leave I don´t remembered how we left or what Marie had talked to Aro about. I was in such a pain. My arm ached so badly that I nearly couldn't stand up. I crouch over it holding it up with my other arm. I had walked in with my head high and was creping out with my tail behind my leg."

"No Alicia." Edward answered. "You walked out from there alive even survived middle of a fight. Do not ever think that it is common to do that visiting the Volturi. I can only name two humans that did so, you and my wife."

We were all taken by the story and sat in silence. Alicia looked pale again, leaning against the pillows. What I heard was incredible. She had been brought up by a vampire's family and survived a vampire attack. Then she even had visits the center of our midst, and met one of our royal families and the court of justice and survived that meting to. I realized then it wasn't finished thou. Why had she lost contacted with the Cullens? I turned to Edward and looked at him. I didn´t have time to asked before he stared to talk.

"We were all very happy of the successful outcome. All of us meat up at the airport and drew strait home. Alice had seen the outcome, but had left out the conserves of it, what all of this would lead up to. She manages to keep me out of her head and of course I was more interested to look into Alicia´s, but there were only pain so I stopped. Carlisle took control of the situation and X-rayed her arm to make sore, band aid it and gave her some strong painkillers to ease her pain.

Marie was telling us what had happened and she was so pleased that it had gone so well. We couldn't stop her gloating over the bodyguard´s trying to fight her. She was proud over how Alicia´s had spooked up for herself self, how she had performed. She was very so sorry thou that she hadn´t been able to protected Alicia so she was hurt."

Here Alicia interrupted. " Marie and I had spoken on the way home. We had had some hours to go over what happened. Maria slipped up and told me what Aro had said before we left. He said that it was time for me to be changed. I had no plans for that. Living for ever without Ryan I didn´t want that. Not able to have my own children, no I didn´t want that either. I know that if I stayed, one day the Cullens would face Aro again. I know they would protect me but I didn´t want to be there week link for the rest of my live. My only solution was obvious to leave them. When Carlisle fixt me up I walked down stars and told them what I was going to do. It was agony to see how it upset them, but I was firm in my belief."

Renesmee was sobbing now, no tears thou, when she said. "I was in despair over her words. Dad and mum too, we couldn´t change her mind, they felt like losing their daughter and I my sister. We did manage to convince here to finish school, but that was only to month away she was living after her birthday.

After we graduated we celebrated her birthday it was supposed to be a happy event, but for us we didn´t muster that so well. You moved to Arizona shortly afterwards to do your Master Degtree there. We understood that you picked that sunny plays purposely. We were head on sure however that it wouldn't be difficult to keep tabs on you, but you deluded us. Two year later you slip under our net and disappeared. We looked everywhere, but to no revel. Your letter arrived three month later, saying your goodbyes and that you had found some happiness again. That gave us a hint that you probably got a boyfriend or got married, but that was all."

"Yes I send that letter to a teacher how I know was going abroad for over two month in hop when he come back he would send in further giving me time to sweep up any traces". Alicia said.

Then Alice rose and said. "You need something to eat Alicia shall we break her and I make something for you. We hadn't noticed that it was midday, time her seems flying by. When Alice returned she was caring last day leftovers on a trey.

I rose and walked around in the house while Alicia finished her lunch small talking to Renesmee. I returned after Alice came back after returning the empty trey into the kitchen. Alicia continued her small talk with Renesmee when we hear the car.

Edward rose, we all except Alicia had heard the taxi stopped outside the house and he went to open the door. In came a young brown haired girl in jeans and a baggy jumper. She moves gainfully past Edward kissing him on the way. I realized that this mist be Bella Cullens, Edwards wife.

When Alicia saw her she stood up, but before she could get anywhere further Bella got to her side and took her in her arms and said. "My darling, o my sweet precious Alicia I´m so happy I have mists you so!" She quizzed her tight but very gently kissing her.

Everyone else stood still looking on the reunion of mother and daughter, even if the age different was reversed know one could miss how this was effecting both of them. Bella let loose and looked at Alicia, she brushed her hand over Alicia's hair gently just to hug her again. Alicia was crying, sobbing holding on to Bella like she never wanted to loos her grip again. Rest of us couldn't move we left them to have their moment of reunion for them self. In the end they sat down in the settee and so did we to.

After a long while Renesmee said with emotional voice that Alicia was just going to tell what happened after she done her Master Degree in Arizona.

It took Alicia a will to collect herself. With a deep emotion and husky voice she continued.

"It wasn't before second year before I had got enough strength to collect myself enough to be able to think past the lost of Franc and you. I missed you terribly, but it made me more stubborn too.

No one in school bother to speak to me, it was my one fault I didn´t let anyone in close enough I couldn't. I was in such a pain. There was one boy in my group his name was Marc and he was very shy. He always was around but it took me a year to notes him. He had these soft green eyes with compassion always looking to me like if I broke in to two pieces he would pick them up. One day I did. It was over nothing, but he just grabbed me and holds me tight and I cried my eyes out on his shoulder. He didn't ask anything ever. I thank him for that. Instead he told me his story and that wasn't anything happy either. He was just as lonely as I was and he had seen that in me too. He told me that he had fallen in love with me from the beginning, but as I was grieving he wouldn't burden me with his love too. He was one of these rare people with empathy beyond normal. I know it sound strange, but he grown and healed me just being around. When we finish school no one knew that we were a pair and that was my wish. We left for Las Vegas and got married there I had brought a faked name with me.

We moved to Spokane in Washington State where he found work. I was a bit worried that it was to close too your ground, but after several years I made a packed with myself, to not worry about it. It took some years before we got Peggy our daughter. I think, not before then I realized that I had succeeded. I was content and happy."

"You find happened and piece in our mind." Mumble Bella. "It warms my heart that you found it again."

Alicia continued. "Happiness yes, but sorrows to. My husband health declined over the years and he couldn't work so we moved to Seattle and bought this house. I kept working here till I retired in a school close by. This neighbourhood was quite charming when we moved here. Slowly it has declined to what it is today, but I like my home, garden and all my memories in here. Now the whole aria has been brought up and will soon be developed. I have four month to move out."

Edward said softly. "Alicia you can move in with us, instead of the other option.

She just looked at him and said. "I have done everything to hide myself to protect you and also my children. Why do you think when I´m on my deathbed I will waist all these years of protecting my loved ones way would I stop now? I am so thrilled to see you one last time, but it must end here now. Please understand my heart can stop any day and I will lie here dead for days or weeks before anyone found my please spear me that.

Bella looked her in her eyes for a long time. She strokes her cheek and looked at her husband. She didn´t say anything, but he put his head down. "I will do as you asked me Alicia." He said that with broken voice.

Alicia relaxed and smiled. "Thank you for helping me dad."

No one said anything first and then Alice stood up and said. I still see Ryan killing you.

"Why?" I didn´t like this turn around why am I constantly being the bad guy here.

She looked at me strait in my face and said. "You don´t want Edward killing his own daughter."

I hadn´t seen that one coming. I could see her point of view, but I still didn't like it. "I don´t want to feed on her." I retorted stubbornly.

Alicia looked at me smiling softly, said. "You can break my neck that doesn't include feeding."

We all looked at here. Her she sat informing us how it could be done. We were all professionals' killers in our own way and we certainly know how to kill her.

Edward intervenes. "I would not recommend... "He sighed and started again." I could give you some sedative and when you gone to sleep..."

"Well then it´s settled." Alicia said. "Just make it look like an accident thou."

Renesmee rose and rushed from the room sobbing. "I can't stand it, that you sitting her and considering killing my sister." Bella rose and walked after her.

Alicia asked Alice too get her. "I need to talk to my sister. Would you please afterword go into the attic and get that box I told you of earlier."

Alice smiled and went she probably already knew the box was for.

Renesmee returned she didn't look happy, but composed and sat down beside Alicia again. They two talk again when Alice walked down with a big box in one hand. She put it down on the table in front of Alicia.

Alicia lifted up a handmade book. It was covered in green velvet and had metal corners it looked old, but in good condition. She gave it to Renesmee and said.

"This is the book I was telling you about. I have named it: My magical family. I want my great granddaughter Caylin to have it. It is a fairy tale about you and how I came to live with you. It is important for me that she gets it. Can you make sure of that? I have written inside that I want this to continuo in my family and that girl how inherit the necklace you gave me on my twenty second birthday shall also get this book, they are inseparable." She turned to the rest of us and said. "Don't worry it isn't intimidating as I wrote it."

"About that necklace where is it?" Bella asked.

"My granddaughter Ani got it on her tenth birthday from her mother, just as I had given it to Peggy on hers. I hope that tradition will continue." Alicia said.

Edward smiled. "You don´t know the hole story about that necklace Alicia. It is much more than a gift from us. It was made to protect you and warn other vampires that the wearer was under protection of a vampire family. Inside the hollow heart is the last piece of another vampire. No one except a vampire can smell it, but he would be warned."

Alicia looked surprised. "It's a bit of Felix inside the heart isn´t it?"

"Yes. I hope you are not upset about that."

"No why would I. I always wonder way It always felt so cold against my skin. I always wear it because it reminded me of you and I felt more protected by it, but I thought that it was just my own silly idea." She looked thoughtful.

After that she continued to slowly empty the box and gave Renesmee some small things and the book they had done together in school.

Slowly the sun set in west and it was slowly time for my awful deed. I didn't enjoy killing her anymore. It must have to do with that I know her now. All the others I had killed had only been my dinner this felt like murder.

For the first time ever I was feeling guilty, guilty what I was capable to do and was going to do. It was very easy just snapping her neck I had done that a hundreds of times before. I felt restless needing to stretch my legs go running far from this hours, but I must wait.

Alicia walked up stairs she wanted to put something ells on. She had written her letters to her granddaughter to and now she was ready. Her family walked up with her to say there good bye, but too soon it was my turn. Alice, Bella and Renesmee had left the house. We had waited several hours after she had gone to sleep and then the girls had taken the car. I walked for the second time in to her bedroom she was fast asleep Edward sat beside her bed holding her hand. He looked at me and nodded I just walked to the bed bent over and with a quick move we both herd the crack in her neck, It was all over.


	11. Chapter 11 A New Beginning

11. A new beginning

Edward and I left the house shortly afterward. Edward had cared her down. He had put her carefully just below the stairs in an odd angle. He collected a tea mug and a try scattered the pieces like she had dropped them when she fell downstairs.

He had looked the house from indoors and jumped from her bedroom window and landed on the pavement gracefully. He made shore that no one would think that she had been murder.

We walked several roads before we started to run. The car was parked and waiting for us two blocks away. We slid in and Alice drew from Seattle. Everyone was quiet, sitting in there on thought and remorse. I felt awful, I had recovered my conscience again. That I had lost when William had made me into what I was to day. Every meter we travel from her, felt better. Wail I was dwelling in my guilt. We traveled west past Tacoma and Port Angeles she was driving very fast. She turned into an overgrown small road. We followed the winding all the way up to a big white house and around it into its garage.

The garages door was already closing when we stepped out of the car and then it hit me. A wile smell of wet dog, it made my hair stand up on my back. I realized I was going to meet Renesmee husband, the werewolf. I have never met a Werewolf our enemies, there were the only ones I know of that could kill a vampire. Jacob came walking in to the garage and I couldn't help myself backing away to give me more space, I nearly crouched too. He was huge even thou he supposedly was human. He stopped to, looking at me and starting laughing.

"I let you out honey and you never come back empty handed." He swept Renesmee up in one big hug, swung her around, gave her a kiss and put her down again. He blinked at me and said. "Can´t you never come back with something that doesn't smell so bad thou." He started laughing again.

When Alice walked past him he quickly tried to ruffle her hair but she sailed past him with a smile and then she hissed toward him. That only made him laughs even more. "I´ll will get you one of these days." He said looking after her.

"You wish." I heard her retort.

I realise that he relay belonged in this family and he was something I haven't met before. He intrigued me even that I felt like killing him. I didn't trust him, but Cullens did that was for sure.

Edward and Bella walked hand in hand invited me in to the house. Jacob and Renesmee had just disappeared in and that made me feel more secure having him in front of me.

It was a beautiful house I stepped in to, the home of the Cullens. The first floor painted white, its whole southern walls glassed in. The view from there was stunning. A prominent staircase led upstairs and in the main room on a raised area I could see a grand piano. Bella asked me to follow her in. I walked expecting to see Jacob, but he and Renesmee was gone. Only Edward, Alice and us two was in the large living room.

"This place is beautiful." I said looking around.

"Yes it is." Bella retorted. "It has its memories, but we don´t stay her long anymore." She looked sad and explained. "I meet the Cullens her for the first time and my husband of course. We meet in the school in Forks where I lived. My father is buried at the cemetery here and some of my human friends to.

"So this is where it all started for you." I asked.

She smiled. "Yes, my father he adored Renesmee, lucky he just coped and never asked way we never aged so she could meet him for so long."

"You continued to se our family after the transformation? Wasn't that dangerous? "

She just smiled and didn´t answer.

I looked at her and realised. "You could do this because of you different eating habits?" That wasn´t really a causation and didn't need an answer I could see that it was right in her eyes.

"Otherwise the peninsula or rather Olympic National Park doesn't have much to offer any more. I´ll think we overfed her during all our stays to visit my father. The game here is very small now we have repopulated some animals, but here lives much more people now. They are not so keen on bears and deer like us.

Maybe we sell this house, but it will be difficult." She looked up at her husband. He chocks his head. She continued. "This is most difficult with being in immortal everything around us changes, but we don´t."

I couldn't more than agree with her. Even that I had only walked this planet for eighty years and wasn´t a very old vampire. I had seen some changes. Think of them that lived some hundreds or thousand years, would you want to coop or would you want time to go back a century or two?

Alice turned business wise and spoke. "That is one more reason way we have looked for a solution for our kind. Our food source is getting more difficult to maintain at lees for us vegetarians. Lamia gives us quality of life again and time doesn't matter there. Everyone can´t go and everyone wouldn´t want to go there either, we know that. Some must also stay behind to make it work and protect the planet for the one who goes. It will be hard work to convince some that they need to go, but we must reduce vampires on this planet to a minimum. Population her are getting more and more protected and surveillance cameras and satellites. Sooner or later someone will be captured and broadcast all over the world. It has happen but luckily we had managed to stop it in time.

We are trying to reduce that possibility and we are planning to buy more planets, but still we need humans to transport us there. This is just a start maybe in the future we can coexist with humans. That would mean we must stop feed on them first."

"Do you really think that will happen?"

"Yes I do hope so I can´t see as far as that yet." Alice said.

"Do you think you can convene the Volturi leaving Italy and this planet?" I wondered.

"No we don´t think we can, but they do a great work maintaining us hidden from the humans and they had their food source covered. We may not like that way, but we can't force them to stop ether."

Two days later I was on my way to Chicago were the Cullens new headquarters for the Lamia project were. A was feeling eager and with a purpose again I was going to be their spokesman. Any vampire how wanted to ask any questions I was going to answer it and I had quite a lot to read up on.

From here my life changed drastically I was now always dressed in clean clothes and I had a flat my very first one. Not as I needed it, but still it felt good. I had one more spoiled. I traveled by car every day. I could run faster than the car in the rush hour at least, but I didn´t need to consider if the sun was out. That was always nice. Of course I wore sunglasses my eyes being red, but soon my eyes would change to golden brown.

I was learning self control like the Cullens. I couldn't be the one that slipped up and feed on humans, could I. My biggest interested was to taste the new food source from Lamia. Alice and Jasper had brought with them blood bags of different animals they liked. They had also filmed animal from the planet and each other hunting and feeding on them.

The blood tasted much better than I thought, but it didn't make the same craving and burning feeling that human blood makes. I was doing a lot of traveling to. I was making sure that every vampire out there knows about us. Every vampire I met I would ask for everyone they know of. Both Alice and Jasper traveled with me to these meeting with others. They had to answer many questions by them self. Alice knows if we had a chance of persuading anyone. We still meet the ones that weren't interested, but just gave them the information of what they needed to do if they would consider it in the future.

Jasper was very great manipulated and made everyone feel nice and sensed any hostility from others. If one part of a couple was interested he could make the other at leases listening to us.

As Alice said, Miranda and Ed were not very difficult to convince. They know of a nomad, Eskimo girl name Elokin which meant snow bird in her languages. They had no problem to convince her and she was a cross feeder to. It made it easier for her too and then we were four. The other five come, two from Europe and the three from Middle East.

Time went fast and four and a half year later the Space Port at Lamia was done and all the small stone houses to, we were all eager to go.

All of Cullen's where there to honour us. They had made this possible to sending us out to our new home. Even the Volturi had sent a deputy, Demetri. I find it ironic that they had sent him. He wasn't going to be able to track us down where we were going Lamia, was he.

We knew already when the next group of vampires would come, in one and a half year after us. I hopped that the Cullen's would make it work so every two year a Ship would carry more vampires to our vampire haven, Lamia.

I looked for the last time in my everlasting live out on that planet I had lived my live on. I was thinking of that evening when I spotted the last human I ever killed throwing her last bag of rubbish in her life. How much she had meant for me and my future.

(An. This is the end. I hope you like it. I have done a continue, I might put it out if I can ever get my Beta reader to work. Please Review.)


End file.
